littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Children of the Death
Children of the Death is a case featured in Criminal Case Next Chapter: Agenda of Angst, appearing as the 23th case of the game. It is the fifth case set in La Vena. Plot Carter Griffin reported of a body found in a carnival playground, where Jason and the player headed to find the body of Alonso Pérez tied up and left him freezing to death. Since the body also had a Native American beads, the team deduced that the killer was Zorro Gemido, the American gang leader of Wolfs Tomahawk. The five people were labelled as suspects: Maria de Lourdes Rafaeli (flamenco dancer), Vinicio Pérez (ambulance man), Jennifer Thorndyke (American gang leader), Antonia Pérez (victim's adoptive sister), and Harvey Lukehart (country singer). While searching for evidences, Jason and the player found the photo of Alonso's adoptive family and saw the ghost of the children, begging them to stop La Llorona from killing more parents before La Llorona attacks them. The player knock her out and turns on the light to blind her. After escaped the carnival room, the duo deduced that La Llorona have failed to kidnapping Alonso when Zorror Gemido murdered him and they must stop her from kidnapping more kids. Mid-investigation, Roger Allen reported that Zorro Gemido was seen trying to flee with Antonia Pérez, victim's adoptive sister, at the train station. Later on, Angélica Lapthorne threatened to unleash La Llorona on the team if they did not solve the murder by sunset. Eventually, Jennifer Thorndyke was arrested for the murder of children. Initially denying involvement, Jenni admitted to the crime. She abused Alonso, tied him up and left him freezes from the cold to death. She also killed other orphans to revenge the death of her daughter Marybeth for being bullied at school. Before the trial, Carter told Judge Westley that Jennifer kidnapped Jason and escaped during her transfer to the court. During Children of the River (5/6), the team looked for Jennifer at the train station. They found her handcuffs, which (per Bryon) were cut by Vinicio Pérez, Jennifer's husband. Vinicio said that he released his wife Jennifer from her handcuffs because La Llorona want him to lure her into kidnapping Jason and because he was scared of her, he let Jennifer drag Jason and run away with him. Vinicio also stated that Jennifer wanted him to fetch her something from the carnival dressing room, and then was arrested for helping his wife abusing Alonso to death and attempt escape with Antonia. In the dressing room, they found Jennifer's mobile with a keychain which proved that she was in rural village. After Mandy, Naseem, and the player helped Velia to retrieve her life savings from a swindler, Velia located the haunted house at rural village where Jennifer was. The team then headed to the haunted house to bring Jennifer back to justice and save Jason and the children from La Llorona once and for all. Summary Victim *'Alonso Pérez' Murder Weapon *'Freezing' Killer *'Jennifer Thorndyke' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows Navajo language. *The suspect watched Longhorn Frontier. *The suspect drinks café de olla. *The suspect is female. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks café de olla. *The suspect wears Navajo motifs. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows Navajo language. *The suspect watched Longhorn Frontier. *The suspect drinks café de olla. *The suspect wears Navajo motifs. *The suspect is female. Suspect's Profile *The suspect wears Navajo motifs. *The suspect is female. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows Navajo language. *The suspect watched Longhorn Frontier. *The suspect drinks café de olla. *The suspect wears Navajo motifs. Quasi-suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer knows Navajo language. *The killer watched Longhorn Frontier. *The killer drinks café de olla. *The killer wears Navajo motifs. *The killer is female. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added Children of the River (5/6) *''Soon to Be Added'' Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case Next Chapter cases Category:Cases in La Vena Category:Copyrighted Images